Last Call To New York City
by Jonik-Chaos
Summary: Where will life take you when you're unemployed, socially awkward & only a toy for your sadistic lover? How can you deal with the model of a boyfriend who is the best & worse part of you life? Where will you find your place in the world when you can hardly figure out your own feelings? Matt has no idea where to even start. AU; Mattello; M for language & smut ;D When we get there!
1. Chapter 1

**(AU – So this is my first Matt/Mello fic and each chapter will be divided between me and Drew, so there will be an alternative writing style but with the same plot line. The perspectives of both Matt and Mello will be changed frequently and we'd love to hear any feedback, to show at least what you're enjoying and disliking when reading. Reviews are always welcome! So please! We don't bite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note not any characters associated.**  
**- Written by Stacey aka LeatherAnd-Chocolate)**

Matt rocked slightly to the sound of an off-beat electronic track, the adrenaline still coursing through his veins as he drove through the streets of New York with nothing but the local radio as his theme tune. That was the thing about this said redhead, music was his soul. A simple tapping could become the most complex melody to his ears, the drumming of strings equivalent to the comfort that only a mother could produce. He hummed along to the tune aimlessly as he navigated his way through the dark backstreets, heading towards his apartment he shared with a certain blonde. A certain blonde who happened to be both his best friend and boyfriend. A lazy grin crawled upon his face as he thought about the boy waiting back at his apartment, his fingers twitching slightly in agitation as he tapped them against the steering wheel.

Seeing the block of apartments ahead, the redhead effortlessly controlled his limited edition cherry red 1968 Chevrolet Camaro into the car park, the radio dying subtly as the engine purred to a stop. Stepping out, he leant against the bonnet, lighting a quick cigarette to settle himself down for the evening, the stars glistening above him as he exhaled deeply, the nicotine craving slowly being filled. Tonight had been a good night, he mused to himself as he watched his smoke blow away into the busy night light, swirling and swooping through the extravagant city showing that he was just one in a billion, the needle within a stack of needles.

Shaking his head out of philosophical nonsense, he stubbed the cigarette butt into the concrete ground with a metal toed boot before heading up the steps, the elevator well known for messing up constantly and trapping civilians within the small metal box, suspended in air. No thank you, Matt certainly never intended on that happening to him, let alone being persuaded to use it. Panting a little as he reached the top floor, he blamed his smoker lungs for his unfitness, though the cancer stick had become a habit he was so accustomed to that considering to stop was just not an option. That was like asking him to scrub out half of his identity and start anew.

Quietly opening the front door, he cringed and froze as the door creaked slightly, a sure sign that obviously the door wasn't well looked after or oiled often. Stepping gingerly into the room, he noticed that all but one light was on, casting a dark aura around the room; a bundle of blankets curled up on the sofa edge. Strolling over, the redhead placed his leather jacket over the side of the couch to see a few blonde strands poking out from the blanket cavern, encouraging a small smile to play at the tips of his lips. Shaking his head a little, he pulled the covers down to reveal the unconscious, sleeping face of his boyfriend, looking as gentle as a kitten as he breathed evenly, eyes flickering underneath the lids as he dreamt. Pressing a light kiss to the porcelain cheek the redhead stood up and stretched, back popping as his lanky self had stooped low. Heading towards the bedroom he began to remove his clothes, looking forward to a good night's sleep and fresh sheets to soothingly relax across his bare skin.

A loud smashing woke Matt abruptly as he sat up boldly, eyes wide as he turned towards the offending sound. A chorus of swearing ensured and the redhead felt himself groan and collapse backwards into the bed, eyebrows furrowing as he realised it was only a matter of time before Mello would remember where Matt would currently be and come storming in. Sighing deeply, he rubbed his forehead and cringed when the bedroom door slammed open, the hinges quivering within the door frame.

"You fucker! Did you know how long I waited up last night?! And not even a message, why do I even fucking bother you ass!" Matt glanced lazily up at the raging blonde, completely disregarding the others anger as he reached out, voice groggy from the rude awakening.

"Pass me a cig babe."

Mello bit his lip from screaming in frustration, smacking away the expecting palm as he leant forward, grabbing a handful of red locks, tugging harshly at the roots, forcing Matt's chin to jut upwards, a grimace already forming on his face. A sick excited expression crawled upon the blonde's face as he saw his gamer boyfriend submit beneath him, those green orbs beginning to sparkle as the automatic pain reflex kicked in; causing the blonde's insides to roll with pleasure. Chuckling darkly Mello leaned down to crash their lips together, the spark between them cracking and burning as the kiss soon became all teeth and bites, the faint taste of blood beginning to appear. Sitting up he beamed down at his handiwork, Matt's chest heaving as he panted for breath and the bruised lips wet as his tongue darted out to lap at any blood. A twinge of sympathy peaked at his chest and he grinned wickedly, lightly placing the end of a cancer stick in Matt's mouth, a lighter already in hand.

"I'm working late tonight. Once you stop lazing around make sure to go food shopping because I'm fucking sick of living off these noodles and I'm nearly out of chocolate." The warning was subtly placed within the words, even though the blonde smiled innocently enough. Matt just made an affirmative noise, sucking away at the cigarette hungrily, a hand in gentle contact with the small of the blonde's back.

Apparently now content Mello stood up, rolling his shoulders back as he checked his appearance one last time, all traces of anger no longer evident as he strolled out of the apartment leaving Matt to wonder how exactly he ended up unemployed and the toy of a sadistic lover. Rolling over onto his stomach he grabbed a magazine off the floor, intending on some light reading as he enjoyed the last moment of freedom of the day before he began running errands. Flicking through the pages he stopped when he felt his heart flutter at the sight of a photograph, reminding him of his schoolboy days of having the nonsensical crush on the prettiest girl in class. Except, this photo wasn't any pretty ole girl, in fact, it wasn't even a girl.

Maybe he just forgot to mention that Mello was one of the most highly regarded and sought after models in the current fashion trend.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Haiio. I'm Drew, and I write every other chapter just like Stacey. I usually write 1st person so I apologize that the story is probably jumpy because there are moments I have forgotten to change to past tense, I'm pretty derpy. I don't know if anyone reading this has read any of my other work but I used to be Magazines and I know I had a couple of author alerts so again, apologies but you get the best of both worlds as Stace is a great writer so yess! Super sorry that this is so late, it took me forever to get to the end aha , please enjoy and fave/follow/REVIEW so we have some feedback, that would be great. Thank you!**

* * *

Mello slammed the door, comforted at the click of the door locks, safety. It wasn't that Mello was paranoid just, his fans would go all kind of bat shit crazy. One time he was working late and Matt arrived home before him, a miracle in itself, only to discover the door battered from it's hinges and a crazy fan stripped on their bed. The police were called, received by a sneer from Mello, and Matt burnt the sheets viciously with his lighter, some petrol oil and a battered trash can. Whenever Mello questions how the trash can got to be battered, Matt takes a sudden interest in the cigarette he'd be smoking or a particularly interesting mark on the ceiling.

With a bounce in his step, wearing similar leather boots to his partner, Mello bounded down the apartment stairs however not out of fear for the "METAL CAGE OF DEATH" as his lover so puts it. The stairs have become more of a habit for Mello, out of comfort for the red-headed wimp, a small sign of compassion that Mello takes those extra steps to keep Matt content. Mello smirked as he made his way through the building doors, thoughts of Matt led in bed with Mello's markings all over him leaving lingers of arousal. Mello fished around in his pants pocket for a minute or two, clenched teeth as he struggled to slip his bike keys from the tight leather. Mello swore before he turns back around and picked up his bike jacket, leather, and a helmet from the locker belonging to the apartment he shares with Matt. He's quick, he pulled the jacket over his leather vest, slipped the helmet on with a quick curse, something along the line of helmet hair. With a prayer that the beauty department will fix the hair Mello moved to a sleek, black bike, a bike that made an hour in beauty worth it.

Mello weaved through traffic, adrenaline coursed through his body and he felt satisfied. At the same time a certain red haired lad, in a shared apartment, was seated in front of a small TV as he watched some American sitcom in video-game related boxers. Matt sucked noodles off a spoon and grumbled as it spilled on his chest. He sighed loudly as he grabbed the shirt next to him and cleared the mess up. Matt checked the time and groaned, 11am, shops have opened. Matt fumbled about the apartment, he tripped over consoles and controllers, clothes and shoes, empty cardboard boxes, full cardboard boxes. "Fucking hoarder." Matt grumbled about his blonde partner as he rummaged through the apartment and searched for clean clothes. He whistled out Foo Fighters, his ears were still ringing from the concert he went to the night before. Matt grinned, he wished Mello was home so he could gush about the lead guitarist's rhythm and the vocals and the hot blonde. Matt cringed, probably best not to pass that on.

Dressed in a black nirvana tee and his usual grunge jeans, Matt snapped his goggles over his red hair and squeezed his feet in platform boots. He smirked to himself in the mirror and grabbed his Camaro keys from the top of a brown cardboard box that Matt had started to use as a 2 in 1 sideboard/cupboard. Matt flung open the front door and started pounding down the apartment stairs before the door had slammed shut. Matt slid into his car and he ran his fingers along the dashboard with full appreciation of the car before he started the engine. The hum of the engine has caused the grin on Matt's face as he spun the wheel and slammed his foot on the gas pedal, warranting a middle finger from a guy in a minivan.

Mello pushed open the glass doors to a modern building, he slipped his helmet off and was greeted with a loud squeal. "MELLO-CHAN!" Before Mello could say anything a bundle of blonde and black had slammed into him, Mello jerked with surprise at the contact, he looked down glaring at the top of a blonde woman's head. "Misa, get your arms off of me."  
The small woman, Misa, bristled but slackened her grip on him. "Also, do not call me Mello-Chan. I am neither Japanese, nor am I female, and on top of that, I am not your friend. Excuse me I have to get to beauty." Mello placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed, moving her steps back from him so he could make his way through. Misa slumped with a pout, she turns her head to the right as she felt someone brushed against her sleeve and stand beside her. "Mikami won't be happy with him." A short male spoke to Misa and she studied him, with no true need to, she ran her eyes over his doll like face, the wide grey eyes and his white hair that sat softly on the top of his head. "Mikami has soft spot for Mello, Near-san." The young male smirked and touched his lip with his thumb and nods, "I suppose he does."

Mello sat back in a black chair and studied his face. A door opens and a gush of wind flowed in, tinted with the smell of a cheap aftershave and smoke. Mello cringed, he recognized the squeak of the shoes before he felt the familiar pressure of hands on his shoulders. Mello shuddered as the hands began to massage his shoulders. Already changed into the outfit for his shoot today Mello had bare shoulders as he wore a black leather corset with black leather trousers and knee length platform boots. The skin on skin contact from his boss, Mikami, made Mello's hair stand on end. Mikami leaned down to speak into Mello's ear so the beauticians wouldn't hear.  
"You upset my Misa-Misa." Mello looked on dead straight into the mirror, intent on staying focused on his own eyes. "I apologize." He spoke in a monotone voice. Mikami chuckled, air blew into Mello's ear and Mello instinctively swallowed, on edge of Mikami being so close. "Of course you do." Mikami lowered his head from Mello's ear and placed a soft kiss on Mello's neck. Mikami pulled himself back, to stand behind Mello's chair but continued to massage Mello's shoulder. "Well I suppose you should get to your shoot. Oh, and Mello, I don't need you late tonight. I gave the other shoot to Near." Mello's head shot up, an abrupt argument on his lips but before he could have argued, the pressure from his shoulders had been lifted and wind blew into Mello's hair. He had gone.  
"Fuck!" Mello raged and slammed his fist down onto the glass shelf in front of the mirror, causing combs and scissors and a hair dryer to fall to the floor. Ushered out with a "tsk" from beauticians, completely lost in the thought of unopened envelopes marked "urgent", Mello made his way to his shoot.

Matt pushed the cart through wallmart, occasionally standing on the cart as he kicks it off down an isle. Through an earphone Fall Out Boy, Dance Dance was playing and Matt threw items of food into the cart in time with the beat. "Nuts, chives, raisins... what the fuck are raisins? They don't look like noodles." Matt skated around the store on the cart, throwing in microwave meals like curries and lasagne's, chocolate bars, apples, noodles, cup a soup and other miscellaneous items. Not paying attention to what he was putting in the cart and bored of shopping for himself, Matt just aimlessly followed a soccer mom and put what ever she put in her cart in his. He finished the shopping by putting Crysis 3 into the cart and heaving as he pushed the cart to the checkouts. All items were scanned an in a drab tone that insinuated she hated her job, the checkout clerk declared that the shopping had come to "one hundred and forty two dollars, seventy three cents." Matt blinked and mentally cursed to himself as he realized he hadn't checked how much money Mello had left him to spend. Grabbing the fistful of notes out of his back pocket, Matt counted what he had with baited breath. $155. He let his held breath out with a thankful sigh before he threw some gum and 2 copies of a magazine that had Mello's lustrous stare gazed up at him on the front onto the checkout belt.

Matt parked just as recklessly as he had pulled out of his parking space. He spun the back wheels of his precious Chevrolet into the space and Matt bounced of his car, he slammed the door and the car shook, Matt spun round to stroke the bonnet as an apology to the car. It was a battle to get up the stairs but Matt soon stood at the top of the stairs outside the door of the shared apartment and as he reached it he groaned, his fingers stretched and pink as the blood circulation was being cut off from the several plastic bags he had hauled up flights of stairs, Matt had been adamant he would not use the elevator. He dropped one of the bags and slid his apartment keys from his pocket, stood fiddling trying to unlock the door Matt swore as the door gets flung open by a pissed off blonde. "Mels! Your home, I thought you were working late?" Matt is greeted by an empty stare before Mello turned away, not bothering to reply. Matt continues to grunt as he dragged in bags of shopping. "I went shopping, I got more then just chocolate and noodles, and look what I found" Matt rummaged threw the bags trying to find the magazines, not for the first time resembling a desperate puppy trying to impress his master. "Look!" Matt threw the magazines up in front of Mello's face, Mello stared for a moment or two before he smacked the magazines from his lovers hands. "Oh, Matty. He gave my shoot to Near again." Mello threw himself into Matt's arms and Matt feels comforted, reminded of years ago when the arguments didn't exist. Matt stroked Mello's hair soothingly as Mello squeezed his eyes shut, determined not to cry. As Mello opened his eyes he caught sight of something, he pulled himself up and frowned towards one of the shopping bags. "Matt, what is that?" Matt unwrapped his arms from Mello and turned to look at what Mello was questioning. "Uh.. Thomas the Tank engine yoghurt?" Mello blinked before he laughed and grabbed Matt's head, slamming their lips together. A dance for dominance had begun but in no time Mello had control, sliding his tongue against Matt's lips. The boy's fell onto the couch and they spent the evening with each other, wrapped in an embrace each had thought they'd forgotten.

By 12am Matt had gone and Mello wrapped his arms into an empty blanket as he drifted to sleep. At 3am Matt opened the door as quietly as he could, he brought the smell of smoke and sweat, lingered from another concert. He wandered to the couch and pulled the blanket Mello had clutched over him, Matt leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Mello's cheek before going to the bedroom.  
Mello unclenched his fists, it had taken everything not to pull his red haired lover onto the couch to sleep beside him.


End file.
